Awake and Alive
by SparkshowerMeddlemane
Summary: Celestia and Discord both have had rocky childhoods. Can they be the ones to make each other finally feel awake and alive? Inspired by the song by Skillet
1. Chapter 1

Then

Filly Celestia looked through the bushes with her sister Luna at the person outside the palace grounds.  
"He's so PRETTY, Luna do you know his name?" Celestia looked at her sister for the answer.  
"Yeah, he's Discord." Celestia gasped "You mean the one that everyone is calling a monster? A disgrace?"  
"The very same."  
Celestia looked out at Discord. He used magic to create a small rabbit. He looked at it hopefully and held out his paw, but the bunny hopped away, scared half to death. He looked down and seemed to be about to cry.  
"Well no wonder he's so mean to everyone they must treat him like a monster the moment they set eyes on him, I know what he needs, A friend, I'm going to go talk to him." Celestia moved to trot off determinedly "Wait I'll come with you." Luna said, wanting to help her sister. Just as they were about to step through the gateway their father jumped down in the middle of the gateway.  
"And just what do you think you're doing?Do you have any idea who that is out there?"  
Celestia held up her chin in that proud way Luna knew so well. The way she held it whenever she knew that what she was doing was right even if her parents disapproved.  
"Yes I do," she said and narrowed her eyes determinedly "and I'm going to make friends with him." Their father looked aghast then stomped his blue hoof against the ground.  
"No you are NOT." He looked to the guards at the gate "Close the gate and lock it with the strongest spell you have." He turned back to his daughters "I am never to hear those words again, do you understand me. He is a monster, a disgrace, he would sooner destroy everything you love than become your friend." Tears welled up in Celestia's eyes " So this is the pride of Equestria," she said "a stallion who would sooner give in to common prejudice than look at what's right there in front of him." she gestured toward the crying figure not too far from the gate "Well if this is what it means to be royalty, to instead of helping the friendless and misunderstood to accept stupid prejudiced as truth and do what EVERYPONY is doing instead of what's right, well then I don't want to be a princess anymore!" On the last word she flung the tiara of her head and ran off, tears stinging her eyes. Luna looked at her father hatefully and said "Me neither." then set her own tiara down and ran off to join Celestia.

Later that night their parents entered their room. The princesses looked away hurtfully. Their mother crossed to them and sat down "Your father only wants the best for you you know that right?" "He has a funny way of showing it." Celestia said father came to sit beside their mother. "Matbe your right," he said "maybe the way we think of Discord is the result of untruthful prejudice, but I don't want to take that chance with you if you're wrong. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to either of you, I love you too much to allow that to happen. If didn't think there was any danger I wouldn't care but I can't allow myself to put you in danger." "But he's just lonely." Luna protested. "Please," their father said "just think about it." he set their tiaras down and left the room with their mother.

As they heard the door shut the princesses turned to look at each other. "Tia?" Luna began "We can still love our parents even if we don't always agree with their views right?" Celestia looked down and sighed "I suppose" she said "and once we're running this place we can rule it however we like, and once we do we can make friends with Discord and ponies won't treat him like a monster anymore." "Yeah, if they haven't found the elements of harmony and turned him into stone by then." Luna replied. Celestia looked down and picked up their tiaras and set them on their bedside table. "Well," she began "then let's hope they don't find the elements of harmony by then."


	2. Chapter 2

There they were again, looking out the bushes at Discord- this time teenponies.  
"I wish we could go outside, I wish we could have gone outside back when we were fillies." Celestia began "I mean just look at him, he's hardened himself against everypony, I bet if anypony tried to befriend him now he'd just push them away." Tears began to well up in her eyes. Luna put a comforting hoof on Celestia's shoulder.  
"Come on," she said "let's go inside."  
"Okay" Celestia agreed and began to walk off with Luna. She looked back at the bushes longingly, then continued to walk beside her sister. They stopped in their tracks when they saw the rainbow colored rose lying on the path, the note attached read "To Celestia from a secret admirer."  
"Wow," Luna said "that's the fifth one this week, this secret admirer must really like you."  
"Yeah." Celestia said and looked one last time back at the bushes _maybe. . ._ The thought was cut off when two palace guards ran up to them.  
"Princesses," they began "Your parents, they're sick."  
"What?" Celestia and Luna exclaimed at the same time. They looked at each other than took off, running inside the castle towards their parents bedchamber.

When they reached their parents bedchamber, there were a team of doctors discussing their condition. One noticed the princesses and trotted over to them and began to speak.  
"The condition is critical, we believe the only way to save them is for you two to find the elements of harmony."  
"Why us?" they said in unison.  
"Because," he began "you both represent the elements Luna, you represent Laughter and generosity, Celestia you represent honesty and kindness and you both represent loyalty."  
"Well then," Luna began "We better get going."  
"But wait princesses," he began 'there is something you must know, the creature, Discord has taken over most of the kingdom, causing disharmony amongst all ponies."  
"What?" Celestia said "Why wasn't I told about this?"  
"Your Father ordered all palace staff not to discuss the subject in front of you because he knew that it was a very sensitive subject for you." Celestia turned to Luna "Sister," she began "I am going to rest, we shall leave in the dead of night to find the elements."

At midnight Celestia and Luna pulled up their cloak hood and set out of the palace grounds. The princesses had always known where the elements were but had never told their parents for fear that they would use the elements against Discord, but now they had no choice. The elements resided in a cave in Foal Mountain, and they didn't have much time, their parents' condition had gotten twice as bad in just a few hours. They galloped all the way there. Once they reached the elements each princess recited the elements they represented Luna:"Laughter generosity." Celestia :"Honesty Kindness" then they said in unison "Loyalty" The elements (gems ) floated in the air and began to hum with power. A new gem appeared and began circling the princesses along with the rest. "It must represent Magic" Luna said. With elements circling them, the sisters galloped all the way home.

Just as Three-o-clock in the morning was approaching Luna and Celestia burst through the doors to their parents bedchamber.  
"Guys" they began " we've got the elements we can heal mom and Dad now and, wait why does everypony look so sad?" All the mediponies parted to reveal their parents, they weren't moving and it seemed they weren't breathing either. The princesses ran to their parents bedside and tried to do a healing spell but even as the magic surrounded their parents they felt no response. A medipony came over put a hoof on each of their shoulders and spoke the phrase neither of them ever wanted to hear. "I am so sorry princesses but your parents are ... dead." Wild Laughter filled the palace and voice resonated through every stone "Haha well now the King and Queen are dead the protection spell they put on the palace is too and now CHAOS WILL RULE."


	3. Chapter 3

Luna's P.O.V.

I stared as the figure that my sister had admired for all those years slunk into our parents bedchamber. He was different, different from the person who had once sat crying outside the palace gates. The loneliness was still there but it was buried under layers and layers of pure insanity. I wondered briefly exactly what it was that set him over the edge, but perhaps I was afraid to know.  
Discord chuckled slightly and snapped his claws the furniture in the room had risen and spun around the room bumping into candy cotton clouds, and dancing on spouts of chocolate milk. I turned toward the elements but they were gone. Discord waggled his finger and said " Ah Ah Ah if you want to use those elements you'll have to find them first." I sighed and shook my head "At least give me a hint, please?" He rolled his eyes "Alright fine," he snapped back "In the place where both sisters began and both childhoods ended, you will find the precious stones you find so splendid."  
I looked towards my sister and used the mind connection that only we shared. _You coming?  
No I'm going to see if I can't get to him the real him  
He's buried so deep... you won't succeed.  
I have to try...  
You have only till I get back with the elements.  
I know.  
Good Luck.  
I'd say the same to you but I'm really hoping I can get to him.  
I know you do, I'm going to try to give you as much time as I can.  
And I'll do the same for you In case I don't succeed.  
Be strong, Celestia _  
And with that I galloped off to find the elements.


	4. Chapter 4

ctd Luna's P.O.V.  
I stopped at where the hall had branched off in several directions. _Where both sisters began and where both childhoods ended ... _I thought for a moment and soon realized _our bedroom! _I dashed off through the middle hallway in the direction of our bedchamber. As I bursted through the doors I stood looking around the room _knew it was too easy..._ Well I had promised Celestia to give her as much time as possible, so i sat down on my bed and went over all the knowledge I had of previous events.  
_where both childhoods ended _I thought about it and realized that when celestia had turned thirteen was when the roses had started arriving. I rushed over to the vases where she kept them and sure enough an element rested in each one.I used a levitation spell and began to walk back to My parents bedchamber.

When I got to my destination i found Celestia standing opposite Discord Head tilted up to look the towering figure in the face.  
"Discord don't make me do this." she pleaded, a tear streaming down her face. Discord chuckled  
"Make you do this? I'm not making you do anything, in fact I'm giving you a choice you can join me... become my Queen and we can rule beautiful chaos together." My sister shook her head.  
"Not when you're like this , You can't do it Discord, not in this way If I publically say that we are friends they will have to reconsider and they may come to cherish you, but only if you stop this 'chaos' madness. Come on Discord I'm offering you a better way along with my friendship." She held out her hoof in his direction. Discord snorted.  
"What, so you can turn me into stone the moment I turn my back? Nope don't think so."  
Celestia stomped her hoof against the ground.  
"You think my offer of friendship is a ploy, a TRAP? Well if that's the way you prefer it , so be it." She snapped her head towards me.  
"Honesty, Kindness" she snapped and soon two of the gems were circling her.I picked up on what she was doing and said, "Laughter, Generosity." the gems began circling me And then we both recited "Loyalty, Magic" we concentrated hard on our petrification spell and pretty soon the bedchamber was back to the way it was before , save the stone statue that now stood in its center.I used our mind communication again _you okay/  
No  
come on lets move him to the garden  
okay _  
We both lifted the statue onto our backs and began the journey to the palace garden.


	5. Chapter 5

ctd Luna's P.O.V.  
It was storming outside, pouring so hard as to shed a tear for every one Celestia could not. And as we continued on our way To the Garden I wondered, why? Why did she care for him so much? How could wanting to be friends with him go to something like this? Why was it him that she wanted more than anything in the world to be good? Once we had finally trudged our way to where we wanted to put him I pondered over this question. Why is it that she would jump at any mention of news pertaining to him. As i stayed at the foot of the statue and watched her walk away, wings dragging on the ground, head bent low, and pink mane plastered to her head I realized why. Because Discord ... possessed... the heart of my sister.  
I had missed it all the signs , the sighs and giggles and the plans she'd make. Oh how could I have missed it? My own sisters first love and I didn't realize until too late. At this time Celestia was already inside so I sat down and gazed up at the statue. I thought for very long time and finally I stood up, took a couple of steps back, stared the statue straight in the face and said:  
"She loves you and I know you would have loved her, I don't know when but I will fix this,I will make this right, this i swear."  
I set off towards Tia's I had made it there I sat down beside her and held her while she cried, I cried too we couldn't forget that we had also lost our parents earlier that night. Once the sobbing had subsided I leaned back and told celestia we should put off the funeral planning till the next evening. We both needed our rest.

- Gap in story to be filled by upcoming fic "Dr. Luna and Ms. Moon"-

Celestia stared at her reflection in the mirror, Hair frazzled, eyes bagged and crown slightly skewed. She hated herself, her own sister ... She had banished her own sister. Sure, her sister had turned evil, but that didn't make her feel any better. She couldn't bear to look at herself anymore, she had to change something. She thought back to the roses ... the ones that stopped after Discords imprisonment. The one good thing she had ever had in her life. She then remembered how much she wanted to change to look different because she just couldn't look at herself anymore. She was blinded by a white light and when it faded away she had gotten her wish. Her mane had changed, It was now colored exactly as the roses that had been her ray of sunshine. She still kept them. A permanent life spell kept them alive. She wiped the tear from her face, straightened her crown and began to plan.  
She could fix this... she could fix it all but she had to have the right student...

-Ditto to above announcement-


	6. Chapter 6 The start of something good

"Are you sure about this sister?" Luna asked "I mean if they fail..."  
"They won't fail Luna I mean, they brought you back didn't they? Perhaps they can reform him. It has to work, it just has to." Luna looked from her sister to the statue, remembering her promise all those years ago. Perhaps this would work out for the best and she would do everything she could to see to it that it did. "Alright I'll tell the guards to prepare Discord for transportation to Ponyville."

Now  
Celestia looks around the dining hall. Finally she spots the person she is looking for. As she suspected he's sitting alone. She came over and sat down beside him.  
"It wasn't a ploy was it?" He asked when she sat down.  
'I don't quite understand."  
"Your offer of friendship, it wasn't a ploy was it?" Celestia sighed and looked down at her plate.  
"No, it wasn't I wish you had figured it out then. What made you finally understand?" She asked head tilted.  
"Well it was mostly your mane." Celestia chuckles  
"That makes no sense.  
"And what fun is there in making sense?" They both burst out laughing. when the laughing stops both look away. Discord clears his throat  
"Well if it's all the same to you Celestia I'd like to take you up on that offer, but first can I ask you a question?"  
"Of course Discord."  
"Why did you want to be friends with me?" Celestia closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
"When I was a filly I saw you outside the palace gates and you looked so lonely I wanted to change that. I believe that no one should be friendless no matter how strange." Discords eyes widened.  
"You mean all those years, there was someone who actually cared about me? And I never knew? What stopped you then?"  
"My father, he believed what everyone said about you and stopped me in an attempt to keep me safe."  
"Wow all those years, and I never knew."  
"Yeah, I wish could've left palace grounds back then, we both could have avoided a lot of heartache."  
"And chaos." They both chuckled at this. They could tell this was the start of something good.


	7. Chapter 7 Let the flames begin

Not long after the development of Celestia and Discords friendship, ponies seemed to trust him more, they stopped trembling in fear every time he approached they also did not fix him with glares everywhere he went. What Celestia had said all those years ago was the truth. And the best thing was... their friendship was EASY. He would make an effort to be nice to ponies and help them out, and she would put up with his pranks, would even laugh at them!Sometimes, she would even help him with them. They just fit together... like puzzle peices. And Luna had been completely supportive of their friendship. All the pain and sorrow of the past had been forgotten and forgiven between Twilight Sparkle (after she became an alicorn) had begun to trust Discord. And soon all of Equestria had followed suit. Save a select few whom simply needed more time. Everythng was right and just, and nothing could mess it up...

... Not even Eris...

"There," Luna said "All done." she stepped back to admire her handiwork. The ceiling of the Great Ballroom had now been transformed into the night sky. Discord had shared some of his personal recipies for the food. Celestia had made the dance floor truly spectacular, certain discs in the floor would rise up in the air when a couple would start dancing on them. Twilight had selected the music which would alternate between an orchestra and current music. And the rest of her friends had orchestrated all sorts of entertainment. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had created sort of a lovers loft, in one of the garden circles they had created a light fog with butterflies and fireflies flying around. Applejack had brought enough cider to last the night. Pinkie Pie had created a childrens place in a smaller ballroom and she would stay there through the night watching the kids with a little help from Cadence. Rarity had set up a dress up booth featuring her designs...  
This was going to be the best Grand Galloping Gala ever...

Later that night, while the music swayed gently Celestia and Discord were having a light snack. after a few seconds Discord cleared his throat.  
"Umm Celestia?"  
"Yes Discord" she replied looking him right in the eyes, stunning him for just a second.  
"I.. uh need to tell you something... I..." He was cut off as the lights went out.

The lights snapped back on as a feral cackle filled the room. The voice belonging only to one person.  
"Eris.." Discord said whilst taking a step foreward. Eris seemed to be the same kind of creature as Discord, in fact she bore a striking resemblance except for the fact that she had a white mane. She stepped down from the stable she stood on.  
Well, well, well Discy long time no see." Celestia looked at Discord "Who is she?"  
"My sister." He repled, narrowing his eyes at Eris. Eris laughed again and began circling the two of them.  
"Ohh i see you managed to get the pretty pony princess wrapped around your fingers. What's your plan this time hmmmmmm? Taking over Equestria... Again?" Celestia Narrowed her eyes and pushed her face close to Eris'  
"He's. Not. Like. That. Anymore." Eris looked over at her brother.  
"Oh boy you really do have her fooled, don't you?" she circled behind Celestia. She stepped on Celestia's tail, her paw sliding to hold her back while the clawed hand clamped over Celestia's mouth. "You know we could make this much quicker if we just... took her down." she gave a sly smile. Discord could tell Celestia was struggling to use a spell but Eris was using a magic cancelling hold. Discord saw red.  
"GET. OFF. OF. HER." He pounced on his sister, pinning her to the ground.  
"Leave, Eris, Leave and don't ever come back." Eris cackled again.  
"Oh Discy you've gotten soft, but then again you always had a bit of a soft spot for HER didn't you?" She snapped her claws and was suddenly standing ten feet away. "You'll have to do a little better than that Discy. Wether you like it or not I'm taking down this flowy maned monarch, and if you have any sense at all you'll help me." Discord was about to pounce again when Eris snapped again and was gone.

Once the initial shock had worn down, Celestia looked around the room.  
"Oh it's all a mess now."  
"Easily fixed" Discord replied, snapping his fingers. At that moment everything was back in it's place. Luna and Twilight rushed in.  
"What happened?" they both asked.  
"Nothing to worry about I'll tell you both all about it later." Celestia said. The geusts shook their heads and continued on as they had before it seemed that Eris had placed a freeziing spell on them. Luna and Twilight exited and as they did Luna whispered something in Discords ear, his eyes widened as he qiuetly said "thank you"

Discord turned to Celestia and cleared his throat.  
"Celestia, may I have this dance?" Celestia looked him in the eye and smiled.  
"Of course." and without knowing they stepped on one of Celestias rising discs. Soon they were twirling and turning to the notes of "Dark Side"  
Perfectly in sync they whirled away as the disc rose off the floor about 10 feet. Every one stopped to watch the two of them twirl away. Everypony had given up on Celestia finding love but as they watched her turn with Discord they found hope anew. Some even felt the song fit them perfectly.

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
Don't run away

Don't run away  
Promise you'll stay

_You should probably ask her to dance _

Luna smiled triumphantly as she watched her sister whirl away. She had made good on her promise. She could tell things could only go up from here, and of course she would keep giving gentle nudges in the right direction.

_Let the flames begin  
_


	8. Chapter 8 I've got my demons Too

Discord P.O.V.  
Then

I can't remember how many times I've tried to make friends. When i was younger I believed that friendship was the key to happiness, that as long as you had friends you'd be okay. I would walk up to a group of ponies and try to introduce myself, their eyes would widen and they'd stand there for a minute before fleeing. I know now that friendship is poison all it does is create tight little circles that are hard to get into and those who never had a circle in the first place are just screwed. Friendship is no friend of mine and I'm sure everyone will see it my way. So I'll burn friendship,

I'll burn it to the ground...

Now

After our dance we sneak away to Celestia's balcony, we weren't quite ready to face the barrage of questions that was sure to come. Before we could even begin to speak something caught my eye. I plucked one f the rainbow colored rose out of a vase and a thousand memories came flashing back. Making these and placing them in the palace grounds so that when the time finally came to ask Celestia to be my queen she couldn't help but say yes. I chuckled and placed it back. I turned to Celestia and asked, "You kept my roses" Her eyes widened.  
"You mean those were really from you?'  
You didn't realize that?"  
"Well i had my theories but I never had any proof."  
"Well now it makes sense why you didn't understand my mane comment." She looked at her mane.  
"Oh right, it's been so long I had nearly forgotten" She looked down, thinking.  
"Discord I'd like to show you something, I've never shown it to anyone else before because I was afraid. I don't want to feel that way with you, because if I can't show you who can i show? Will I just keep this secret forever until it burns me from the inside out..."  
"Celestia you're babbling" She cut herself off and regained her composure. Clearing her throat she said "Right, this way.

She led me into her room and stood in front of a mirror. Instead of a reflection though in it I saw a different Celestia. One with Feline eyes and fire hair, a red coat and a darker cutie mark. Celestia sighed before speaking  
"Someone told me once, a long time ago, that this mirror showed the truth. now what kind of truth they never said, and it made me afraid, afraid that this was in my future. And what scares me most is if I become a villain that I'd be the worst of them all. And when my true self is finally restored, who would dare to forgive me? Who would even try?" She looked down, unable to face the false reflection. I lifted my chin up and said : "I would." She looked at me wide eyed.  
"Why?"  
"Well for one thing Celestia that mirror is an inner demons mirror it shows the things that trouble you most. And as to why I would forgive you, you forget my Dear Celestia," I paused looking at my own reflection which showed the insane, chaos obsessed me, "That I've got my demons too."


	9. Chapter 9 What it's like to not be alone

Celestia's P.O.V.  
Then

I burst through the doors of Luna's room with a cry of "Happy Birthday" I opened my eyes but she wasn't in her room. I looked around, searching and then it hit me  
_Oh... right... she's gone._ Tears well up in my eyes. _Why do I keep forgetting... why do I have to experience this again and again?.. _I couldn't understand why I had to keep receiving this harsh reminder that I had no one... only my shadow to keep me company. I laid down right there and laced my two front legs in front of my eyes and wept. Because every time this happened it was just another cruel reminder that I'm alone.

_ So completely alone..._

Now

I gasped as the flashback ended and stumbled back.  
"What was that?" Discord shook his head before speaking.  
"Well when an Inner demons mirror finds a particularly difficult 'demon' to represent sometimes it will use a flashback to represent it. Especially if that 'demon' is an extremely strong feeling. I'd say we were pulled into the mirror to be shown one of the things that troubles you most." I tilted my head up at him.  
"Oh well that makes perfect sense." Discord stared at me for a second before adding:  
"Celestia, you are not alone anymore Luna is back and now you've got me and Twilight and her friends as well. and they can just as easily be your friends." He wiped away a tear that was streaming down my face. He paused for a moment before continuing,.  
"What do you say tomorrow we all go to the fair and I can show you what it's like to not be alone.


End file.
